


"Otro (IronStrange)"

by Drakstym



Category: Marvel, Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23601043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakstym/pseuds/Drakstym
Summary: One-shot ironstrange.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Kudos: 2





	"Otro (IronStrange)"

No entendía porque las lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas.

Habían ganado, debería estar feliz ¿no?

Entonces, ¿porque se sentía tan miserable? ¿Porque sentía aquel vacío?   
¿Porque ver a aquel hombre que a penas y conocía, le hacia querer volver a tener la gema del tiempo y usarla?

El ya sabía lo que pasaría y lo aceptó,¿que más daba la vida de alguien que estaría dispuesto a darla por la mitad de otras vidas? Y aún así, se sentía tan miserable.

Sentía que prefería haber dado la mitad de vidas, incluyendo la suya para que ese hombre por fin viviera en paz, incluso si era con ella y con aquella adorable niña.

Incluso le recordaba a el mismo. ¿Tal vez esa era la razón por la cual quería salvarlo? No. Había visto tantas posibilidades y en todas y cada una de ellas, él trataba por todos los medios y jamás se rendía.

Y había visto más, no sólo esos futuros, si no incluso multiversos y a veces desearía que esos universos fueran el suyo, sin la preocupación de Thanos...sin la mitad del universo desaparecida...sin tantos líos...con Tony.

Como actores, como Sherlock's, como padres, como estudiantes, como simples personas. En muchos multiversos estaba con él y desearía que esos universos, que esas realidades fueran la suya. Porque en su mismo universo había perdido por completo a su Tony, incluso antes de tenerlo.

Pero al menos estaba feliz de que otro Stephen Vincent Strange, tuviera a su Anthony Edward Stark.


End file.
